


After Hours

by Settiai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e09 Frame-Up, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was planning on going home. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"Are you planning to go home, Abigail?"

Abby let out a startled gasp, almost falling out of her seat as she twisted toward the doorway. "Are you trying to scare me to death, Ducky?" she asked, her voice shaking despite her attempts to settle it.

Ducky shook his head, smiling wearily at her as he slowly made his way over to where she was sitting. "That's not an answer to my question," he chided her gently.

She shot him a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm still trying to clean up Chip's mess," she explained, waving her hand around. "I'll head home after I get a few more things straightened up."

Ducky gave her a knowing look. "That could wait until tomorrow morning," he said pointedly. "And, if I'm not mistaken, did Jethro not order you to go home hours ago?"

"It was a suggestion, not an order," Abby retorted, grabbing a cookie from the pack sitting on her desk. "Besides, I've got way too much sugar in my system to get any sleep tonight. I figured that I might as well get some stuff cleaned up."

"Abigail..."

"Don't worry, I'll go home in a little while," she cut in, rolling her eyes as she turned away from him.

Ducky let out a tired sigh. "None of us suspected him," he said quietly. "Nothing that happened is your fault."

Abby didn't look back in his direction, but she seemed to deflate as his words sunk in. "It's not that," she admitted, an almost inaudible tremble in her voice. "It's just... I was actually starting to like him."

"And then he tried to kill you?" Ducky asked softly.

She let out a soft snort of laughter. "Something like that," she replied weakly, finally glancing back over at Ducky. "I swear, someone around here must have broken a mirror or something."

"You've been spending too much time with Jethro," Ducky said lightly, reaching out to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You're beginning to sound like him."

Abby reached up to wipe away the bit of moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I'm going to tell him you said that," she said teasingly.

Ducky smiled again as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. "That's fine with me," he said, carefully placing his hand on her arm. "But first, let's get you home."


End file.
